Feels Like I'm Moving To Fast
by TicTacToe218
Summary: It's been to years since the accident that changed their lives and killed their friends. What will happen now?  Sequel to Old Friends
1. Wanted none got three

_*Well it's time for the sequel to Old Friends it might help if you read that first if you already haven't. I started this then I didn't like it so I completely changed it.*_

Finn fiddled with his keys in the dark as he'd tried to find the one for his house. Normally Quinn would've seen the car lights and opened the door for him. He hoped she was okay. Maybe she was tired and fell asleep. Finally he found the key. He slipped it into the lock and opened the wooden door.

"Quinnie?" He called out to the dark house "Are you okay?" He checked the bedroom first to make sure she wasn't asleep then went out to the lounge room, also empty. He was about to call Tina's when he saw a faint glow coming from under the bathroom door.

"Quinn?" He called out but there was no answer. He crept forward and opened the door to see his girlfriend sitting on the floor crying "Oh Quinn!" This had happened before. Sometimes it got too much and all caught up on her and she would break down, the break down could last a few minutes or days. Finn hated seeing her when this happened because it reminded him of when Beth got sick and then when Beth died for the next six months how fragile she'd been. He'd to take her to rehab for a month but afterwards she had handled it alright. They didn't speak of Beth anymore he thought it hurt her too much.

"What's wrong Quinn?" He sat down beside her and hugged her. He didn't expect an answer but if he got one he knew what it would be.

"I-I'm pregnant!" She burst into tears again. Finn had a hard time containing his joy. He was going to be a father! Why was Quinn upset he couldn't understand?

"You're going to keep it right sweety?" He felt Quinn shrug

"I don't know." She got up and dried her eyes. "I have to go start dinner sorry I forgot about it."

"It's okay." He said getting up. He looked at the bathroom bench. On it he saw three white sticks all with pink cross signs. "A father!" He whispered to himself.

Two weeks went by and Quinn didn't mention the baby, she did cry a lot though. Most nights she was in bed when he came home and when he left in the morning she was still asleep. Finn was worried she was slipping into her old pattern, he didn't know if he should call the others. He was o scared to ask if she was keeping it, a couple more weeks and she wouldn't be able to get an abortion.

That night they were going to Mike and Tina's to catch up. They'd kept up there Saturday tradition although it was so different.

"Uncle Finny, Aunty Quinn!" AJ, Kurt and Charlie shouted as the two of them ran out. AJ and Kurt (KJ) had recently learnt to talk and walk a few months ago and now they were always following 'Cousin Charlie'

"Hey boys." Finn grinned hugging them. Quinn just ran straight into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Is she alright?" Tina asked as she followed her son outside.

"I'm not sure she's dealing with something right now and it's making her emotional." Tina nodded.

"Is Santana here?" He asked he hadn't seen her daughter Honey.

"Yeah she's inside with Sam and Mike. Honey and Leila are playing dolls somewhere." He nodded and followed her inside.

"This is really good Tina!" shoving another piece into her mouth

"Thanks San. I try." She blushed

"I'm lucky to live with her I get this most nights." Mike bragged.

"You guys should just get together already!" Santana teased.

"Sorry but that would be gross. We're like brother and sister and no one could replace Artie." The table fell silent. They hardly mentioned the others when they were all together. It was surprisingly Quinn who broke the silence.

"Finn and I have something to tell you. I'm pregnant!" Quinn didn't sound very excited but she did smile. The others eyes light up. This was the first new life since the accident. Finn looked especially excited. If she told the others then she wouldn't be having an abortion.

"Sweety that's great!" Tina cried as she and Santana jumped up to hug their best friend.

"Congrats man!" Sam said shaking Finn's hand, Mike punched his fist.

"How many weeks?" Mike asked. Finn blushed

"I don't exactly know." He said looking at Quinn's thin stomach

"Four." Quinn said looking at her boyfriend. Finn suddenly panicked. She still had heaps of time to get rid of it. She could easily say it died of a problem. In fact it could die of a problem.

"Finn what's wrong?" Mr Shue asked tapping him on the shoulder. He blinked

"Nothing just thinking, sorry."

"Hey Quinn." Quinn rolled over to face her boyfriend

"Yes babe."

"Why were you crying when you found out you were pregnant?" Quinn shrugged. She didn't want to tell Finn that she was scared that with a new baby Beth would be forgotten. She didn't want to tell him that she felt like she was betraying her daughter.

"It was just a bit much at the time I couldn't think straight. It reminded me of when I found out the first time."

"Okay sweety as long as you're okay." He kissed her forehead

"I'm fine." She said rolling over

"Quinn Fabray?" The receptionist called. Quinn got up slowly and went into the doctor's examination room.

"Hello you must be Quinn." The doctor was kind. A lot better than the first one.

"Yes this is Finn. He's the father"

"Mr Fabray nice to meet you." The doctor had a kind smile

"Actually we're not married. Just call me Finn."

"Sure thing. Are you guys ready to see your child?" Finn nodded eagerly. "Lift up your shirt please Quinn." Quinn hesitated. She hated her body it was covered in burn scars from the crash. She'd gotten surgery to make it better but it was still very noticeable. It was a daily reminder of her crappy life and she never looked in the mirror anymore. She hadn't worn a bikini either. The other victims and the doctors that had operated on her were the only ones who'd seen it. Eventually she convinced herself to lift it up.

"This might be a little cool to you." The doctor said. She didn't stare at the scars or mention them which Quinn was thankful for. Of all her friends she'd been the one left with nothing. No daughter and no body, she'd already lost her house. The rest of her friends only had internal injuries from smoke inhalation. Sam had been second worst. He was in hospital for a week because of the amount of smoke he'd inhaled. Quinn was in there for a month, she was out for most of the first week but Finn stayed at the hospital the whole time.

"Is this your first child?" The doctor asked as she spread the gel over Quinn's stomach.

"No. I had a daughter." The doctor didn't ask anymore just nodded.

"Were you in that terrible plane crash two years ago?" She said suddenly. Quinn shook her head but Finn nodded.

"So were my children and ex-husband. I lost my daughter too. My son survived and so did my ex."

"We lost most of our friends, out of twenty-two of us only nine of us survived. Beth's father also died." Quinn said

"Was he your husband?"

"Oh no just a one off in high school. He ended up with Finn's girlfriend." Quinn was glad she could find someone who had lost the same as her.

"There's your child." The doctor trailed off, "Triplets?" she counted the tiny children on the screen

"Triplets? As in three?" Finn asked. The doctor nodded

"Would you like to know the sexes?" She asked Quinn shrugged

"Are they all the same gender?" Finn asked

"No." The doctor smiled

"Well as they said in jaws we're gonna need a bigger house!" The doctor laughed. Quinn was silent.

"Are you okay Quinn?" The doctor asked concerned at her now white face.

"I think I'm gonna" Quinn didn't finish as she got up and ran to the bathroom with the gel still on her face.

"I hope that's just morning sickness!" Finn said looking at the bathroom door anxiously. Quinn returned a few minutes later.

"Well I'll see you guys in about four weeks you can go make an appointment with the receptionist." She smiled as she handed Quinn some paper towel to wipe of the goo.

"Thankyou" Quinn paused

"Kate."

"Santana I have big news I'll be over in ten tell Tina!" Quinn said into her mobile. Finn had just left for work

"Okay hurry. I don't like to wait. Honey's at day care and I got ice-cream and movies whatever the problem is." Quinn hung up and raced out the door.

"Santana!" She said as she hugged her best friend, Tina was yet to arrive.

"What is it boo?" Santana's nickname for Quinn when she was upset because her childlike eyes reminded her of the girl of Monsters Inc.

"Three!" She said.

"Three what?" Santana didn't understand.

"Children!" Santana's mouth made a giant 'O'

"Oh My Gosh!" She gasped as Quinn nodded.

"Good thing I have five tubs of ice cream because you're going to need it!" She said pulling her inside onto the couch. Tina arrived soon after

"Quinn did you even want a child?" Tina asks as they each devour a tub of double choc chip ice cream and watch Twilight.

"Not really but don't tell Finn. He caught me crying in the bathroom when he came home from work. I'd just taken the test. I want a child. I miss the laughter and happiness but I want Beth. I feel like if I have another child I'll forget her."

"Oh Boo we'll never forget Beth! Plus you might have all boys and that won't be the same."

"No such luck we don't know the genders but she told us they're different."

"I'm sorry Quinn." She shrugged

"What can I do? I'm not getting rid of them. It makes me even more scared that I might lose them."

Santana and Tina pulled the scared blonde into a hug leaving their ice cream to melt.

"It'll be okay!"


	2. I'm not ready

"You're tiny Quinn. For five months with triplets you look tiny."

"Really? I feel like I'm nine months! They're probably smaller than usual I'll ask next time I see Kate."

"Can I feel the babies kick Aunty Quinn?" Quinn nodded as she lifted Leila up onto the couch.

"Me too!" Suddenly all the children wanted to feel the baby.

"Hey kids calm down! We don't want to hurt them." Santana snapped and they all went quite.

"Sorry Aunty Quinn we didn't mean it."

"It's okay guys Aunty S is in a bad mood. The babies are safe in my stomach." Santana had been grumpy all week. It was Britt's birthday two days ago and the date always made her grumpy.

"When will the babies be born?" Charlie asked

"In a couple of months." She told the five year old

"How are babies born?" Quinn blushed a very bright red.

"I think you should ask your dad." Quinn whispered

"Dinner guys." Tina called. Santana helped Quinn up then grabbed a pillow to put behind her seat,

"Thanks San. How are you?" Quinn asked as Santana helped her sit down.

"I'm okay and it's the least I can do considering what's about to happen." Quinn was confused

"This is really good!" Sam said

"You always say that!" Santana laughed

"It's true!"

"You're not going straight for Tina, are you?"

"No way! No offence Tina." Tina just shook her head

"Hey dad." Charlie said looking up at his dad.

"Yes bud." Santana nudged Quinn and she realised why she'd thanked her.

"How are babies made and then how are they borned?" Mike spat his drink out across the table and Finn dropped his fork. Mr Shue almost chocked on his Sausage.

"Pardon?"

"How are babies made and borned?" Santana and Quinn cracked up laughing.

"It's born not borned Charlie." Mr Shue said trying to distract his son

"Well are you going tell him Mr Shue he's old enough to know." Tina giggled

"Yeah go on." Santana chuckled "Tell them all!"

"I have a feeling you had something to do with this!" he said glaring at the Latina

"Not at all. The kid asked Quinn and she said you would know." Santana said cracking up again

"I'll tell you when you're older." Charlie pouted

"I want to know now!"

"Later Charlie! Do not argue." The little boy rolled his eyes, attitude he'd gained from neither of his parents.

_*ring ring*_

Quinn woke up to the sound of her doorbell buzzing. Couldn't Finn get it? Wait he was at work wasn't he. She slowly opened her eyes and got out of bed.

Almost six months pregnant and she felt nine! The funny thing was she only looked like she had one child.

The door bell buzzed again 'Hold on!' She thought easing herself off the bed.

"Hey." It was Sam

"Hey what are you doing here at this time?" She asked, she didn't actually know the time.

"Quinn it's almost twelve. Did I wake you?" Almost twelve normally she was up at seven!

"Oh sorry can I help you with something? Where's the kids?"

"At Carol and Burt's. What did they say about the pregnancy?"

"Carol was really excited she finally gets some related grand children. Now why are you here?"

"Right I needed to talk to someone and I didn't know who."

"So you picked me?"

"Yup."

"Come in do you mind if I have a shower first."

"Go ahead. I already woke you."

"Thanks." She said walking off to the bathroom as Sam sat on the couch.

"So spill." Quinn said handing him a coffee, even the smell made her feel sick.

"Well I meet this guy. I really like him and he really likes me. Do you recon Kurt would mind if I dated him?" Sam blushed. Quinn didn't reply as she rubbed her stomach "Did I offend you Quinn?" He asked

"No sorry babies are kicking really hard this morning! I think if it makes you happy go for it! Because if your happy it'll make Kurt happy. Ouch. They're kicking really hard!" Sam nodded

"Are you sure your okay Quinn?" She paused and closed her eyes creasing her forehead.

"Yeah yeah. Tell me about your boyfriend."

"Well his name is Jesse St. James" He looked at Quinn's reaction "What?"

"That's Rachel's OUCH ex. He was our main competition in 2010."

"Well he's gay now. Quinn are you sure you're" He was cut off

"OWWWWWW!" The blonde screeched holding her stomach.

"Quinn come on I'll take you to the hospital!"

"No it's not time there's three months!" She cried tears streaming down her face

"Quinn not all babies are born on the date what if something's wrong you want them to survive. Come on."

"Oh you think I can walk?" She screeched

"Right!" He ran over and helped her up walking as fast as he could get her to go he helped her into his car.

"Hi Finn. It's Sam. Quinn is sort of having her baby get to the hospital now!" Sam yelled into the phone hardly waiting for a reply before hanging up.

They'd arrived at the hospital and gone straight to the emergencies room. The doctor said her water must've broken in the shower. He'd left her in the hospital room to go see if he could get through to Finn. Sam really didn't want to go back so he called all of the others.

Finn arrived while he was speaking to Santana "Room 37 in birth section" he said and Finn ran off. Mike and Tina arrived shortly after, Sam stayed with Mike while Tina went in. Carol and Burt were next again Carol went in while Burt joined the boys with Leila and Kurt. Seemed they were the baby sitters. Last was Santana who shoved Honey at Mike before running off then running back for the room number.

The boys walked around the waiting room nervously, the hospital was extremely quiet today and they called hear screams from down the hall. The screams belonged to Quinn.

"I'm here!" Finn gasped as he ran into the room 141.

"Who are you?" A nerdy man asked

"The father." He gasped

"What I am."

"ARGHHHHH LANCE GET YOUR A** OVER HERE NOW! WHO'S THAT STRANGER! GET HIM OUT!" A woman screeched.

"Whoops wrong room." Finn said quickly before dashing out. No one was to know about that.

"Right room 114. Finn you idiot!" He muttered to himself as he ran back down the hall.

"Quinn!" He gasped as he ran into the room and saw a mass of blonde hair.

"Finn!" She gasped "It's happening!" She cried

"I know babe." He smiled holding her hand and kissing it.

"But it's too early it can't be. What if something goes wrong?" Tears streamed down her face

"Quinn it'll be fine come on you can do this!" He said looking at the scared girl.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She let out an ear piercing screech just as Tina ran in

"Quinn Oh Quinn!" She ran to the other side of the bed, opposite of Finn.

"Make it stop!" She yelled shaking her head

"Where's the doctor Q?" Tina asked grabbing the damp cloth

"She said the contractions where to far apart and she had another delivery." Quinn panted

"Quinn!" Carol appeared at the door "Oh sweety congratulations!" She smiled as she went to join Finn. "Santana will be here in a minute I saw her car when I was going in. Burt's with the other boys in the waiting room. They're minding the children." Quinn didn't really care where they were.

"AHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed and they all shuttered. "I can't do this!" She cried

"Yes you can Quinn!" Three voices cried. Suddenly Santana burst in.

"OMG Boo you look crap!"

"Yeah I feel crap too because if you haven't noticed I'm kind of giving RRRRRRR!" Santana rolled her eyes and took the seat next to Tina.

"Hon I'm going to go see where the mid wife is!" Carol said kissing Quinn's forehead.

"Hurry uppppppppparghhhhhh!"

"I-it wasn't like this last time." She cried

"Quinn calm down it will be Fine just breath!" Finn assured her.

"Quinn sweety!"

"Oh Shit!" Quinn muttered as the blonde lady walked in.

"It's me mommy!" The lady grinned

"I know who you are mom. How did you know?"

"Oh I was here because your dad had a little fall. He's leaving today but anyway I bumped into those friends of yours in the waiting room and they told me you were here."

"F*** them." Quinn said under her breath "Mom go away!" Judy's mouth formed a wide 'O'

"Excuse me? Quinnie it's okay I'm here!"

"No get away from me now!" Tears streamed down her face "You don't care about me. You haven't since I was sixteen! I'm not your little doll anymore I've realised all the" She paused for a minute in pain "mean things you've done and you're not using me anymore I never want to see you again unless you want to care all the time instead of when it suits you!" She screamed

"Quinn darling baby I do care for you I always have and will and I'm staying!"

"No to hell you're not! What about when I first got pregnant? When I got that massive cut and almost bleed to death? Or maybe when I lost my little girl and burnt half my body? Please just go!" The stress was making Quinn worse. The pain felt a lot worse and none of the babies were coming.

"Sorry Quinn complications with the other birth but I'm here now." She paused as she saw everyone

"I'm going to need at least one of you to leave please."

"She will." Quinn said glaring at her mother

"Quinn baby," Judy began to plead

"I'm not your baby Mom and I never will be again." Judy turned to the midwife

"I'm her mom shouldn't I stay?" the doctor sighed

"Sorry ma'am but you're causing her stress which is bad for the babies and your daughter if you don't mind going to the waiting room." Kate said putting on her gloves and mask

"Fine Quinn never ask for anything again!" She screamed and stormed out.

"Now Quinn how far apart would you say you're contractions are?"

"I'm not sure. They keep changing." She suddenly grabbed Finn's hand and screwed up her face

"Push Quinn!" The midwife coached realizing Quinn was having a contraction.

"Gee they're taking a while!" Mike sighed, they'd been in there for more than two hours.

"None of the kid's births took this long. Even the twins only took an hour from when we got to the hospital when her water broke."

"Yeah Kurt only took half an hour although he did have complications afterwards because he was born a month early and all." Burt had to wipe his eyes at the end, he was only just able to say his son's name without crying.

"If there were complications a month early just think about three months early!" Sam sighed

"No we need to think positively!" Mr Shue was always the optimist.

"One of us should go check." Burt sighed they all waited for someone to say they would.

"I'll do it then." Sam said rolling his eyes as he got up,

"Also ask if they want us to take the kids home." Burt added. Hospitals made him edgy and as much as he wanted to be there for his step son and his son's best friend he just couldn't

Sam opened the door a tiny crack. He was instantly greeted with screams of pain.

"Hey guys." Santana got up to go talk to Sam.

"Hey Sam what do you want?" Santana asked, she was bored of all the screaming. No wonder she was a lesbian.

"We were wondering how Quinn is it's been like two and a half hours."

"There's just been a few minor complications." Santana sighed rubbing her temples

"Like what?"

"Gosh I'm not a doctor Sam!"

"Okay and do you guys want us to take the kids home?"

"What can't you handle a bit of drama?"

"It was Burt's idea actually."

"Well do whatever you want I don't really ca," She was cut of by the sounds of cries, Santana spun around to see a pink baby screechy it's head off.

"Congratulations it's a boy." Kate smiled.

"Oh Quinn you did so well!" Finn said as he kissed her passionately.

"Here he is!" Kate handed Quinn her son

"Say cheese!" Tina said getting out her camera "Finn jump in and then you too Carol and Kate!"

"Here I'll take one of you all." Kate offered, Santana pulled Sam over and they all smiled.

Quinn stared at her son. This was the greatest thing that had happened in nearly seven years. She just wished Beth was here to see her little brother.

"Quinn." She finally heard them saying her name. She wanted to ignore them but then she remembered the other two children in her abdomen.

"He's so small!" She whispered

"Yes well a bit too small for our liking were sorry his going to have to go to the intensive care unit." A nurse came in with one of those cots Beth had been put it, Quinn wasn't cure sure what it was called.

"No just one more minute!" She begged

"Come on Quinn we'll have the rest of our lives with him and his sisters or brother and sister." Finn begged and she put him down.

"Hey you're having two more kids why aren't you in pain?" Santana asked, Quinn shrugged

"You should have about three hours before the next set of contractions I advise you all to get a bit of rest if it's anything like this one!" Kate explained then headed out "Good job Quinn!"

"I'll go tell the others. Do you mind if we leave Quinn? The kids are exhausted and as it seems we're minding them." Sam asked

"It's fine Sam thanks for being here and getting me to the hospital."

"Yeah mate thanks for taking care of my girl!" Finn said shaking Sam's hand


	3. his boys, her day

*Well enjoy everyone and I forgot I don't think I mentioned I sadly own nothing but my laptop..actually mom owns that too. GODDAMIT anyone know anything I own?

Finn kissed his sleeping girl friend on the forehead. It was amazing that after just giving birth half an hour ago and still carrying two other children inside her she was able to sleep.

He crept out of the room and walked down the hall. He went out to the others who were in the waiting room.

"How's she doing?" Tina asked standing up to greet her friend

"She's good. She's actually asleep! I'm just going to see the baby. Want to come?"

"No I'll see him later." Tina didn't want to intrude on Finn or Quinn.

"Okay well if Quinn wakes up come and get me." Tina nodded as the tall man strode off down the hall to the NICU.

"Hello can I help you sir?" An old lady in a nurse's outfit asked

"Yes I'm here to see my son." The nurse nodded obviously getting the answer she expected

"Name please."

"Finn Hudson."

"I.D" Finn fished into his pocket and got out his driver's license." The nurse nodded before motioning for him to follow her.

"As you know your son was born quite premature and he isn't fully developed so we're keeping him in an incubator." Finn nodded "You'll need to put on a few things before entering to keep your son and the other babies from getting germs."

"Excuse me but when will he be able to come home?"

"About three months if things go normally. Maybe earlier or maybe later." The nurse came to a stop.

"Here he is. You can touch him if you want." The nurse said motioning to the holes in the side of the plastic crib. Finn just nodded.

This was his little boy! Sure he looked a little bit shrivelled and probably not the prettiest baby at the moment considering how early he was born and the amount of cords sticking at of his nose and mouth and the dozens attached to his body, but to Finn he was perfect.

After washing his hands Finn carefully slide his left hand into the hole closest to his sons face. He put his finger in his son's hand which to Finn's amazement closed around it tight.

Finn gasped raising his right hand to his masked mouth. Finn just sat there for a while staring at his beautiful baby.

"Mr Hudson?" Finn looked up to see the same nurse as before, "Your friend Tina is here she says Miss Fabray is awake." Finn nodded as he careful removed his hand from his sons grasp.

"I'll be back soon little guy!" He whispered and got up to go join Tina.

"He's the cutest!" He exclaimed to Tina as they walked back down the hall "He has these tiny little hands and fingers! He grabbed my hand! He is so small he couldn't even fit his hand around my finger!"

"He sounds absolutely adorable!" Tina commented as they entered Quinn's room.

"Hey sweety. How are you?" Finn said going to sit beside Quinn's bed.

"I'm okay a bit sore. Contractions are starting again. Have you seen him?" Quinn's voice was hardly more than a whisper.

"Yeah I was just with him. He's the sweetest thing ever! You did such a good job Quinn." He kissed the exhausted blonde on the head and she smiled at him.

"I'm just going to go call the boys see how the kids are." Tina said leaving the couple alone

"Tell me more about him!" Quinn gasped excitedly.

"Well I actually think he looks a lot like my dad." Finn sighed and Quinn rubbed his hand in comfort, "Not that I would know I've only seen pictures." He gave a sad mile to Quinn.

"What was your dad's name?" Quinn asked. She had an idea in mind

"Angus, Angus Jonathan Hudson." Finn sighed.

"We'll need to think of names soon." Quinn smiled. Her boyfriend still hadn't caught her drift. Quinn gasped suddenly causing Finn to look up.

"You okay sweety?"  
"Dam contractions are starting again." She sighed "I guess I'm lucky they were born early because if they were any bigger."

"Don't want to know!" Finn chuckled "Hey are you sure you don't want a needle thingy?"

Quinn shook her head "Epidural Finn and no. I need to do this the right way." She smiled weakly as she traced circles on her swollen stomach with her fingernail.

"I am so proud of you!" Finn said putting his hand on her stomach.

"So you said." She giggled before he felt her tense "Are you ready to meet baby number to because I think they're coming!" She gasped through gritted teeth.

"I'll go get Kate." Finn said practically running out of the room.

"Well the next one's got to be a girl." Finn smiled as their second son was taken to the NICU, "You have done such a great job Quinn!" He kissed the extremely exhausted blonde as he began to message her shoulders.

"How long until the next one?" She moaned

"Not for a long while Quinn. Try and get a lot of sleep. It'll be easier if you have more energy." Kate said as she went to have a break of her own

"Easier my ass." Quinn muttered. "Where are the others?" She said realising the room was empty besides her and Finn and a nurse who had just entered to check Quinn was okay.

"They went home Quinn. It's getting late and they have needs." Quinn nodded

"They didn't have to come in the first place." She said rubbing her aching head

"But they love you Q." He looked down to see A tear slide down the blonde's face, "Hey, hey don't cry. What's wrong sweety?" She looked up at him her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Finn what's the date?" Finn thought hard was it her birthday or something? He shrugged "It's June 3rd." Finn mentally slapped himself

"Oh Quinn!" Of course! This was the day before they'd lost Regionals many years ago, the day before Beth was born!

"No it's fine. I'm fine! I'm really tired though I'm going to get some rest. What's the time?"

Finn looked at his phone "7pm. I'm going to go get some food would you like something?" Quinn shook her head.

"Ask Kate what time the next baby should come please." Finn nodded as he got up off the small hospital chair.

"Quinn Kate said that...Oh" Finn had just re-entered the room to find Quinn was fast asleep. It wouldn't hurt if he went to sit with the boys for a bit would it? Surely she'd be fine until he got back. There was still a while until they expected their final child anyway.

"Back again Mr Hudson. This is the third time today."

"I know. I wish I could hold them!"

"Thought of any names yet?"

"Not yet Angie."

"Okay Finn. How's Quinn holding up? Three kids is a lot in one day. She must be killing herself to see her sons!"

"Yeah she's asleep at the moment but I'm really proud of her, she's done a great job! She wants to see them so bad luckily she was able to hold the first one quickly before they took him away. The second one was just a bit too weak. They think the little girl will be even smaller." Finn informed his new friend

"Well give Quinn my love and tell her good luck." Finn nodded as he washed his hands before heading in to see his sons.

"Hey boys." He said grabbing a stool and putting it between the two incubators, "I've missed you both heaps. You're going to meet your sister soon, although I suppose you've met her already being together in your mom's stomach and all. Your mom really wants to see you both but she's still quite fragile after Beth and all. She's your half sister. Tomorrow she'd be seven." Finn didn't know why he talked to the boys it's not like they could reply or even understand but it made him feel good so he kept it up. "You guys are identical did you know? You look a lot like your grandpa. He died fighting to help another country. How ironic is it that out of everything it turned out your mom had two eggs the one month we decided to" He paused trying to find the right word while praying the nurse wasn't listening "Have some fun. It also just happened that the two off you got to the same one and your sister got to the other one. I'm glad it happened though. I always wanted to be a dad! To have sons to teach sport and music and a daughter to spoil with the girl I love!" Finn smiled his dream was coming true if only the others were still there.

He wondered if Beth would've somehow miraculously defeated the cancer if they hadn't been too lazy to bother driving. Maybe. They'd recently discovered a cure to a few different types of the stupid disease.

"I'd love to stay with the two of you but your mommy needs me I'll be back as soon as I can!"Finn said after sitting in silence with them for nearly an hour. He got up slowly. He hated leaving them, they were so little and weak and he felt like he needed to be there to protect them.

When Quinn woke up it was very dark outside, she slowly turned to her left to see Finn reading a book.

"What book are you reading?" She asked casually. Finn looked up in surprise then blushed.

"I was just looking for some baby names" He said showing her the book.

"Found any good ones?"He shook his head

"Only just started. Do you have any names in particular?" Quinn shrugged

"I was thinking Finn. Maybe we should name one of the boys Angus, after your dad." Finn almost fell off his chair.

"Really?" Quinn nodded

"Why not it's a great name. That's what I called my teddy when I was little."

"I'd like that a lot Quinn! Thank you. How are you feeling?" He asked looking down at her stomach which had shrunk quite a bit in size.

"Okay still sore from the boys but she's yet to cause me any pain. I think we'll be waiting a while. Did you ask Kate what time?" Finn nodded

"She said probably early tomorrow. Because she wasn't from the same what's it called as her brothers." Quinn looked down. Her baby couldn't be born tomorrow, that was Beth's day and definitely not the accident that was in her stomach now.

"Why don't we have a look through that book? We still need to more names." Quinn said trying to hide her disappointment.

"Sure. I was only on the B's so we could go back to A's if you like." Quinn nodded

"Remember middle names too!"

"How about Adriana?" Quinn shook her head

"Aphrodite's a pretty name." She said smiling at the name she'd randomly picked out on the page.

"Bit of a handful to say though."

"So we could nickname it."

"What like Aphy?"

"Or A?"

"Well if you really want."

"No it's okay we might find something better."

"How about Adam for the boy?"

"Well we already have one starting with A it'd be weird to have lots of A's." Quinn nodded

"Let's just skip to B's" Finn flicked a couple of pages

"Bella?"

"Nah, remember they have to fit in with each other!"

"Oh right." They kept scanning through names when Quinn saw Beth appear. She quickly looked away, "You okay Quinn?" Finn asked looking at his girlfriend with worried eyes.

"Yeah fine. It's nothing." She quickly wiped her eyes before looking back. "What about C's instead we don't want their names going A, B , C. That'd be weird."

"Cara's a nice name." Quinn looked at the name Finn had pointed out,

"That's really pretty! Write it down!" Quinn said grabbing a piece of paper from the bed side table.

"Hey um Quinn." Quinn looked up from the piece of paper

"Yeah."

"Could we maybe put Carol somewhere in her name. Just so my mom doesn't feel left out?" Quinn shrugged

"What about we name the other boy Carl?" Finn nodded

"Good idea but then she can't really be called Cara can she?" Quinn screwed up her face

"What about Kara with a K? Or we could find something different. Cara could be her middle name?"

"Yeah who knows let's keep looking."

The couple searched for quite a few hours trying to figure out names in the end they got Angus Carl Fabray Hudson and Isaac Sebastian Fabray Hudson. They couldn't find the right name for their girl.

"Why don't we wait until we meet her? We might find some of the names don't suit her."

"Good idea babe." Quinn said kissing Finn passionately.

"Hey guys. How are you holding up Quinn?" They looked to the door to see Kate and Tina. "I was just coming to see you when I saw Tina arguing with the receptionist. They wouldn't let her in since it was after visiting hours but I got her through. Have the contractions started?" Quinn shook her head "Oh it's ten I thought you would've been in labour by now."

"Ten?" Quinn gasped she had to get this baby out in the next two hours!"

"Would you like to see your sons before you start labour again?" Kate asked.

"Do I even have to answer?" Quinn giggled it was her sons why wouldn't she want to see them. Kurt went into the hallway and came back with a wheelchair. Tina and Kate helped Quinn slowly get into it before Finn wheeled her down the hall.

After cleaning their hands and putting on all the protective gear to keep away germs Finn wheeled Quinn in to see her sons.

""What do you think?" Finn asked but he didn't get a reply. Quinn was speechless staring at her two sons.

"Hello Angus Carl Fabray Hudson. She smiled at the slightly bigger baby."

"You want to touch him?" Finn asked. Quinn nodded enthusiastically as he wheeled her forward she slipped both her hands through.

"He grabbed my finger!" She squeaked looking at the sleeping baby before her. Finn looked around there was a lot of signs saying 'no cameras' 'no eating' ect. but he couldn't help it he grabbed his phone and snapped three photos of his oldest child.

"FINN!" She giggled He murmured a

"Sorry" but was surprised when she replied

"We can't have photos of one and not the other." He quickly wheeled her over to the other incubator and snapped a couple of baby Isaac.


	4. Stjackass

The next birth was a rush. A lot of things went wrong and it almost ended in a C-section. Quinn and Finn were barely able to get a glimpse of their last baby before she was whisked off.

"How do you feel Quinn?" Finn asked

"Exhausted!" She murmured closing her eyes.

"Get some rest. I'll just text the others to tell them."

"Wait Finn!"

"Yeah sweety."

"What time was she born?"

"12:01am why?"

"Just wondering. I'm going to get some sleep." That stupid baby born on Beth's day by a minute!

Finn walked outside and sat down. Gee had it been a long day! Tina had just left. He got out his phone and selected all of his contacts before going through and carefully de-selecting Quinn, their home phone and all the friends they'd lost, he couldn't bear to delete their contacts. But maybe they would want to know? He quickly re-added them all.

_Became a father today. Quinn and I know have two sons and a daughter.  
At 2:47pm Angus Carl Fabray-Hudson was born at 1 pound 7 (yes mom he was named after you and dad)  
At 5:32pm Isaac Sebastian Fabray-Hudson was born at 1 pound 2  
Then finally at 12:01am our unnamed baby girl was born weighing 13 ounces._

For the next half an hour Finn's mobile buzzed non-stop with lots of congratulations and hope they're healthy. Eventually the texts slowed down and he turned off his phone and went to have a look at his three children.

He noticed his daughter was further down than the other premature babies and closer to the nurse's office were whoever was on duty stayed.

"Is there a chance that they won't survive?" He asked the nurse

"You have to understand how young they were born sir. Being triplets too there is always the runt of the litter." Finn knew she was talking about his little girl. "I'd say your oldest has a good chance of surviving the odds he wouldn't would be one in a thousand, the second one would be almost as good as that but your little girl I'm not too sure about, she's alright at the moment though." Finn nodded, this was tough news. It was funny practically the whole birth staff knew him and Quinn now.

"When will she be able to leave?" Finn asked

"Probably tonight." She said glancing at her watch which said it was 1am. "I suggest you go home to get some rest." He nodded, sounded sensible but he couldn't leave his family.

"I might a bit later. I have work at nine anyway." The nurse nodded before going back to her paper work.

"Hello." Finn whispered sitting by his daughter's incubator. Gosh she looked like Quinn! Finn felt as if he'd seen her before somewhere. He'd met Quinn as a baby who was born premature as well but he'd been a month or two old so that wasn't it. He tried to think of other times he'd met babies.

Didn't look like Mr S's kids or AJ. He thought for a minute longer before realising, she was Beth! Quinn would freak when she saw the little baby. They weren't exactly identical yet. Beth wasn't as small and pruned as this little one.

She needed a name! Finn thought, he thought through different names going down the alphabet

'Aphrodite, Bella, Cara, Drizzle!' He thought. The name he'd wanted to call Beth, Quinn couldn't say no now because this little girl was actually his. 'Crap!' Finn mentally slapped himself remembering that time in Spanish, not Drizzle. 'Dianna instead maybe? Emily, Fiona, Gabby, Hannah, Iris, Jessica, Kendall, Lucy, Matilda, Natalie, Octavia?" None of these names seemed to suit her. He wanted something unique that no one else would have.

Finn suddenly remembered he needed a photo of his little girl. He turned on his phone praying it was on silent, He lifted it up slowly and snapped two pictures when suddenly the nurse came out. He shoved it down his top but she seemed oblivious.

"I think I'll go check on Quinn. I'd better go know anyway I have work soon." He said getting up, the nurse just shrugged. He liked the other one a lot better!

When Quinn woke up there was a note on her bedside table

_Hey Quinn. Sorry if I'm not here when you wake up I had work as you know and we need money now!  
Love Finn_

_PS: Check your phone!_

Quinn grabbed her phone off the bedside table funny how she had it with her. She didn't remember getting it on the way out. Sam might've.

Was Finn an idiot? No phones are allowed in the hospital. Nah he was probably just breaking the rules like she was about to.

When Quinn's IPhone (Kurt bought it for her after he threw her old one into a sink) eventually turned on she was bombarded with missed calls and texts. She went straight to the texts. There was just a load of congratulations of course but the last three were from Finn.

The first one had Angus Carl Fabray-Hudson born 2:47pm 1 pound 7 ounces and an imaged attached. She opened it up to see one of the pictures Finn had taken in the hospital.

Next was the same but with Isaac's information and pictures. The third one couldn't possibly be a picture of their daughter, could it?

It was! She was a lot smaller than her brothers! About 3 times smaller than what Beth had been. She looked like Beth too, that made Quinn made. This baby was like a devil!

She quickly edited the photos so they were one all joined and added the one of a new born Beth then saved it as her wallpaper.

**Quinn Fabray **has uploaded 4 new pictures under album **Family**

**Tina Abrams **and 42 other like this

**Quinn Fabray:** Can't wait to get home from the hospital tonight! Just wish I could take the babies with me!

4 friends liked this

**Sam Evans:** Lucky I was there

**Quinn Fabray: **Could we not mention that please but I think it was the shock of your news.

**Santana Lopez: **What news?

**Sam Evans: **None of your business

**Quinn Fabray: **I'll call you tonight when I'm at home in a comfortable bed

**Sam Evans:** QUINNNNN!

**Quinn Fabray: **She deserves to know.

**Santana Lopez: **:) ;)

**Sam Evans:** 8-P

**Sam Evans is in a relationship**

**Jesse ** likes this

**Santana Lopez: **WTF? With who and why does Jesse like this? In fact how do you even know each other?

**Jesse :** You're obviously not the brightest crayon in the pack

**Santana Lopez:** WHAT? YOU MEAN YOU'RE DATING THAT LITTLE SNITCH?

**Jesse : **Whatever. Just accept it I have more talent than you guys. Tell Rachel I said hi.

**Santana Lopez: **That was mean.

**Jesse :** ?

**Mike Chang:** He doesn't know?

**Jesse :** Know what?

**Tina Abrams:** Rachel's dead

**Jesse :** What? WTF is wrong with this world. When? How? Why did you think I'd know?

**Tina Abrams:** Well we figured Shelby would've told you. She does know right? :S

**Jesse :** She moved away about two years ago, she was all depressed and so she went to live with her cousin.

**Will Schuester: **That would be why. Jesse why don't you come around to Sam's and we'll explain.

**Jesse :** K. I'll be there in five.

**Jesse is now friends with Sam Evans, Santana Lopez and 4 other friends**

**Jesse :** Is in shock and lost for words.

"Hi Jesse." Will said opening the door.

"Hey Mr Shue. What's this about?"

"Please call me Will and come in." He led Jesse into the small town house.

"Okay so tell me what this is about." They all looked down at their feet.

"Remember a couple of years ago that plane that crashed on the football field in Indian that was flying to Ohio from California." Santana said gravely "We were all on that."

"All of you?"

"Yep we went to Disneyland together, it's a long story."

"I want to know."

"Quinn's daughter Beth had a few months left to live because she was fighting cancer. Rachel bumped into Quinn at the supermarket about a month before she knew about the cancer. We all caught up every second Saturday so Rachel invited her. Anyways we decided to go to Disneyland to make Beth happy in her last month. We got too lazy to bother to drive back so we hired people and we flew back. Plane crashed Rachel, Puck and their kid, Mrs S (or Emma Pillsbury as you might know her) and her and Mr Shue's two youngest, Artie, Beth, Kurt (Sam's boyfriend)" Jesse rolled his eyes "Matt, Mercedes and Dearne. Mike's wife who you never met." Santana paused before saying the last name "and Brittany."

"Oh well I'm really sorry to hear that." Jesse said "I never thought,"

"Neither did we but it happened!" Santana snapped.

"So where's the others?"

"Quinn's at the hospital, Mike and Finn are at work."

"Wait why Quinn at the hospital and how'd she get on facebook?"

"Well I'd say she broke the rules and used her phone and she just gave birth."

"Well I might drop by to say hello to her then." Santana raised an eyebrow

"You really want to die at this ripe age?" Mr Shue asked

"She can't be that bad."

"Well she did just give birth to three kids three months earlier than planned and she's probably very hormonal." Tina informed

"Point taken. When she goes home I'll come to your Saturday thing. I have to go though I have work in an hour. Good to see you guys again."

"Don't lie Saint Jackass."

"Okay good to see you all again," He paused "and terrible to see you Santana."

"Much better." She smiled evilly "It was a pain in the ass seeing you again by the way."

**Finn Hudson:** Why is everyone friends with Jesse -James?

**Quinn Fabray: **I thought you were working

**Finn Hudson: **Lunch break. I thought you were in a hospital

**Quinn Fabray:** Touché I believe you broke the same rule as me at the hospital though

**Finn Hudson:** So why is everyone friends with him?

**Quinn Fabray:** He's kind of dating Sam and don't try to avoid it you broke the rule too.

**Finn Hudson: **...He's gay?

**Jesse : **Do you mind not mentioning my sexuality.

**Finn Hudson:** Hey how'd you comment?

**Jesse :** Check your privacy settings mwahaha!

**Finn Hudson:** *What a Jackass!*

**Jesse :** Yet I still got the girl

**Quinn Fabray:** He's kind of with me and we kind of just had kids together

**Jesse :** So I heard. The others told me. You sure they're his kids?

**Finn Hudson:** I'm getting a DNA test to make sure this time!

**Quinn Fabray: **FINN! Who else would they belong too?

**Finn Hudson:** I don't know Mike?

**Mike Chang:** How'd you guess? Jkes they're not mine. There not even close to looking Asian

**Tina Abrams:** That was racist!

**Mike Chang:** No it wasn't I was talking about my own race which I'm very respectful of I was just trying to prove the kids aren't mine.

**Tina Abrams:** :|


	5. Always a place in her heart

***How awesome was glee last night! Still listening to Toxic non stop. Thanks for all the reviews everyone. I still own nothing :( I have decided though I don't ship fabson (or whatever) any more but nor finchel or quick still puckleberry but Quike and sinn :P (sorry if I mixed the names wrong) but for this story it's staying fabson just so Quinn can be happy :P and jeesh was Finn an asshole Quinn shouldn't want him same as Rachel she's so annoying I wanna murder her! (Only thing stopping me is them getting to nationals)***

"You ready to go to the hospital yet?" Quinn asked her boyfriend for the millionth time.

"Just a minute. I'll meet you in the car." She rolled her eyes and ran off to the car, 'god she's just like a child' Finn laughed to himself as he put on his shoes.

"Hey Quinn, Finn." The nurse nodded as they walked through. She was used to seeing them now. Practically the whole staff knew who they were.

"Hey Edith." Finn replied as Quinn smiled and waved before rushing into the room that held her children.

"She's just like a child." Edith laughed and Finn nodded

"My thoughts exactly." He chuckled.

"Well are you guys ready to take them home?" Finn did a double take and the nurse giggled

"You said not for another two weeks?" The nurse shrugged

"It's been four months and they are doing fine. The doctors came in for the weekly check up and said when you guys came you could take them home, I was going to call but then you showed up." Finn wasn't really listening to what the nurse was saying he just wanted to take his children home.

They'd bought a new house just two weeks before it was four bedrooms which was exactly what they needed, they'd also bought a truck-load of baby gear a couple of weeks before.

He hurried over to his girlfriend who was staring at their baby girl

"She still needs a name." He whispered

"Bridget Elizabeth Fabray-Hudson." Quinn answered without removing her eyes off the child

"I like it." Finn smiled "They can come home today." Quinn turned around to face her beaming husband

"What? Are you serious?" Her hand flew over her mouth in shock

"Yep they can finally come home." He said pulling Quinn into a hug.

"Would you like to hold them?" The nurse said suddenly next to them.

"Please!" The nurse opened Angus's incubator first. Would you like to pick him up?" Quinn looked at Finn who reached down and picked up his son for the first time.

"He's beautiful!" Quinn whispered looking at the sleeping baby in Finn's arms. The nurse momentarily disappeared to return with a little two seater pram.

"Thought you might want to use it to get them to the car." She smiled as Finn placed his son in to the left side and strapped him in.

"We don't have car seats!" Quinn exclaimed

"I'll call Tina to bring them." Finn said walking outside.

When he returned Quinn was about to pick up Isaac, "You don't mind do you?" She asked Finn who shrugged

"We have the rest of our lives with him. I'll hold him afterwards." After they each had a hold Finn strapped him in next to his brother.

"Ready to hold your daughter?" Edith asks and they both nod excitedly.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Finn asked looking down at his daughter. Quinn shrugged. What she was waiting for was to wake up six years ago and find herself holding Beth with the glee clubbers surrounding her hospital bed asking questions about everything. She means everything too! Brittany asked if the baby was still a virgin after Santana dared to explain how babies are born to the blonde.

"Quinn." He asked waving his hand in front of her face.

"Sorry." She said slowly reaching her arms down and lifting up the sleeping baby. "Hello Bridget Elizabeth." She said holding the baby's tiny hand.

"Your friend is here." Edith said looking out the window.

"Let's go." Finn said pushing the stroller out to Tina as Quinn followed with Bridget in her arms.

"They're so sweet!" Tina gasped rushing over to them as soon as they came out, "Got a name for her yet?" Tina asked glancing at the little figure in Quinn's arms

"Bridget Elizabeth Fabray-Hudson." Quinn smiled proudly. Tina almost had to ask again. She wasn't expecting Elizabeth to be mentioned in the baby's name.

One night Quinn had come to her distraught because Finn was on a business trip and she felt alone. She'd told Tina how she was scared that these children especially her daughter would replace Beth but Tina had told her there was always going to be an unfillable spot in her heart that was meant for Beth and these children needed their mom to let nothing get in the way of her love for them.

***Okay so shorter than I was thinking but next chapter will be a few years later***


	6. The other sister

**spoiler* Just found out Sam isn't gay it's gonna be a guy called Blair but for the sake of this story it's staying Sam. Thanks for reviews sorry if my Latin is really bad I used Google translator*

*Nearly 10 years later*

"Double digits in a week how do you guys feel?" Mike asked as the boys ran into the kitchen followed by their sister and parents.

"Dad said we'll be able to get a new dog and walk him by ourselves!" Angus said excitedly

"We're getting a girl this time!" Bridget stated

"No way. Girls are no fun." Isaac butted in.

"Yeah they are and anyway we need to even up the numbers!" Bridget said handing Tina the plate of cakes they'd brought over.

"If you don't stop fighting we won't have a puppy." Finn said sternly

"I wasn't fighting so I'll still get one!" Angus whined

"But you started it!" Bridget dobbed

"You always start it!" Isaac said taking his sisters side just to get one of his siblings in trouble.

"Do not" He folded his arms

"Do so!" Two voices chorused

"Do not!" Quinn rolled her eyes

"At this rate we'll never get a puppy and if you keep arguing no dessert either." She said smugly and they all fell silent before the two boys ran off to join their older adoptive cousins Kurt, AJ and Charlie.

"Why don't you go play with Honey and Leila sweety?" Tina suggested as she got out some plates.

"I guess." She shrugged before running up the stairs.

"Is she okay?" Tina asked when she was out of earshot.

"Well don't tell Santana or Sam but I don't think she likes Honey and Leila." Finn lowered his voice

"Why not? Are they mean to her?" Tina asked shoked

"I'll beat them up if they are!" Mike said punching his fist

"Remember we're not talking about some girls from school we're talking about your other nieces." Finn chuckled

"She'll be fine they just tease her a little at school and they always use her to do make up on and you know how Didge is, she'd rather be playing tag with her brothers." Quinn sighed helping Tina bring the plates over

"Why do they tease her?" Mike asked

"Who knows? Girls will be girls, I think it's their friends that's all trying to act cool in front of them." Quinn shrugged "Where's San, Sam and Jesse anyway?"

"They just went back to get the ice cream and beer."

"Of course! They always forget. I thought they might have gotten better when Santana a girl moved in with them but Santana's just as bad. They'd be better off having Tina and I call them just before they leave and tell them to remember."

"We're back!" Sam shouted from the hallway.

"Took you long enough since you live five houses down." Mike laughed throwing a carrot stick at him when he came through the door.

"You want to clean that?" Tina asked

"Just make AJ do it later." He shrugged getting another carrot stick.

"That would be child labour and all the more reason for him to hate me and like Uncle Mike." She said rolling her eyes. "Go get the kids for dinner."

Mike rolled his eyes and shuffled up the stairs while the others stifled laughs

"You guys are worse than a married couple! You're not even in love." Santana snorted

"Well you're just as bad with Sam and Jesse and you guys are far from love!" Tina shot back

"We have a love hate relationship. I just moved in because I was sick of living ages away from you guys."

"Aww you missed us. That's sweet!" Quinn teased

"Or couldn't be bothered driving so long especially after a few beers."

"Or couldn't pay for the petrol." Mike said reappearing from upstairs, Santana shot him her death glare and he held his hands up in defence "Just call it as I see it."

"It 'em not it." Mr Shue corrected

"Whoa forget you were here." Quinn said turning to the older man as they all sat at the table.

Leila and Honey were last to join them sniggering to each other

"Leila where's Didge?" Quinn asked raising an eyebrow as they sat down. Leila snapped her head up to the adult

"I um don't know." She stuttered

"Leila." Sam said looking at his daughter

"I don't!" She said "Why do you blame me?"

"I wonder." Kurt said as his sister kicked him under the table

"Ouch!"

"LEILA!" Sam shouted at the adolescent. "Apologize to your brother and tell us why Bridget isn't here." She rolled her eyes and stood up from the table

"SORRY ABOUT KICKING YOUR STUPID LEG AND I DON"T KNOW WHERE SHE IS!" She screamed before storming out into the backyard. The table went silent

"Honey do you know where Bridget is?" Santana asked her daughter.

"No Mom okay she'll be fine." Her daughter replied calmly before returning to her hamburger

"Well when did you last see her?" Santana asked glaring at her daughter

"She came up to join us and we talked for a bit then she left." Honey shrugged

"Honey Brittany Pierce-Lopez! Stop lying to me and tell me what you talked about." Santana screamed slamming her fork down.

"None of your business." Her daughter said standing up

"HONEY! Answer my question!" Santana said grabbing her daughter's arm."

"Beth and the crash." She said before running outside like Leila. The table went silent and Santana

"Shit!" Quinn finally mumbled "Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit!" she said getting louder as she stood up.

"Mom?" Isaac asked while his father shot him a glare.

"Come on Quinn." Finn said dragging her into the lounge as Tina followed

"THOSE BITCHES!" Quinn screeched

"Calm down Quinn. You and Finn go look for her I'll mind the boys tonight." Tina said hugging her friend and heading back out to her guests.

"Your mom did tell you who Beth was right?" Santana was asking Isaac and Angus when Tina returned.

"No who's she?" Angus asked while Isaac shook his head,

"She's your older half sister." Sam informed them "She died when she was four. About two years before you guys were born. She had cancer but she died in the plane crash with the rest of our friends and her dad." The boys sat in silence

"Who was her dad?" Isaac finally spoke up.

"Puck." Santana said and the table fell silent remembering their old friend

"Wait she was like twenty two when she had us. That means she was like sixteen when she had Beth." Angus said after doing some quick maths

"Yeah young mom." Mike laughed "It was one night and it planned out the rest of her life! She used to be the most popular girl in the school until she got pregnant then after she had Beth there was another night that planned out the rest of her life and that night made her leave school. We found her four years later."

"Wait mom and dad told us they were together in high school." Isaac informed them.

The table looked at each other. Should they tell them the truth?

"You know how funny we are on alcohol?" Santana asked and the boys nodded "Well Quinn had a bad day. Our coach insulted her in front of the whole squad calling her a fat elephant as I recall. She wasn't really fat but Coach S was a bit mental. Anyway Puck happened to say the right words and get her drunk that day. He also lied saying he had protection if you know what that is. Your mom and dad were an item and your mom did some crappy things which led Finn to thinking he was the dad and then when he found out the truth he broke up with her and also her parents kicked her out when your dad told them." Santana explained as the boys nodded again, the rest of the table were intrigued by the story as Santana knew the closest to the full version.

"Well I think we should maybe get the girls and head home. We'd love to stay but they deserve to be punished!" Sam suggested getting up to collect his daughter and niece from the backyard which was now pitch-black.

"That's a good idea I believe someone has a make-up swimming lesson tomorrow at 8." Tina said gathering the plates

"Oh but mom I was going to see if Charlie could stay." AJ said looking at his mom with the same expression his father used to.

"Well if it's okay with Will and Charlie will be happy to come to the pool then I guess so." Charlie turned to face his father looking at him with his bush baby eyes that were inherited from his mother.

"Fine." Mr Shue groaned as Charlie grinned "But no staying up past 12:00. I'll get your gear and come back." He said getting up

"Okay dad promise!" Charlie said as him and AJ ran off.

"What about me?" Kurt pouted looking at Jesse since his father was of collecting his idiot sister and cousin.

"I'm not sure bud. You have a party tomorrow remember." Jesse had grown fond of Kurt over the years especially since Leila didn't take to Jesse as well as her brother. She claimed her daddy was Sam and her dad was Kurt although she had never met him.

"Please Jesse. I'll tell dad about you know what." Kurt smiled deviously as everyone raised their eyebrows suspiciously at Jesse who turned a bright red

"Okay. If Tina says it's okay but you can come back to our house before they go to swimming then if AJ wants to he can come back later." Jesse muttered. Kurt had been blackmailing his father's boyfriend ever since he found the naughty magazines Jesse hid in his car.

"I better go help Sam with Honey and Leila." Santana excused herself

"Hey where did mom and dad go?" Isaac asked suddenly

"Looking for your sister. Your staying here the night." Tina said as she rushed about the house

"Whoa full house!" Mike commented "I might house sit for Finn and Quinn."

"Off you go then." Tina shrugged

"Serious!" Mike grinned

"Mike you're an adult you can choose for yourself what you want to do. I'm not your big sister, mom or wife so why should it concern me what you do?" Mike shrugged

"You are like my sister sort of, I've known you since I was born." She swatted him with the tea towel she was holding,

"Just make up your mind or I'll pick for you." As soon as she finished speaking he ran out of the house, "Wasn't so hard was it?" She muttered going back to drying the dishes

"I swear Leila you'll be the death of me! You were so much nicer when you were a toddler!" Sam complained as Leila stormed into the house.

"Just go away me and Honey didn't do anything!" She yelled at her father

"It's Honey and I. Leila, you already told me you did so just tell me what it was. What did Bridget or the Hudson's ever do to you? They babysat you and brought you birthday and Christmas presents and god only knows what else and then you go do this crap. You think it's funny that your cousin's missing do you? Because it sure as hell isn't. You may not have been there but you know what they've already been through. I wouldn't be surprised if they never spoke to you again. By the way you'll be sleeping in your brother's room tonight because ever since you spent more time with Honey you've gotten worse." Sam yelled causing Leila to go quiet

"W-we didn't mean to." She stuttered running out of the house. Sam sighed and shook his head

"Where's Kurt? We're going home!" He growled

"He's staying here the night." Jesse's voice was calm, Sam nodded

"Thanks Tina. I'll see you tomorrow." He said walking out of the big house his face still bright red.

"These families have so much drama!" Tina muttered to Mr Shue

"We all have. I think we're the luckiest ones."

"No I think that would be Mike." Tina chuckled putting the final plate away

"He went through the same as you." Mr Shue said absent minded

"Yeah but he doesn't have to raise a kid as a single parent." Tina said sitting down across from him

"Well true but you have him and he's not one to find another girl so he won't get kids at all."

"Yeah that new rule is crap. I'm a single mom I do just fine plus it stops kids from getting adopted now because most single adults who just can't find the right partner are the ones who adopt." Tina complained

"Well I better go get Charlie's stuff I'll be back soon." Mr Shue said standing up and leaving, he was just in time to miss the show

"Mom let go of me!" Honey squealed as Santana dragged her inside the house

"Not until you tell me the whole story!" Santana said calmly

"I already did!" Honey cried

"Nolite mentiri me Honey Possum dicere ubi Octavius et magis quanto iaces shit eris cum in verum inveniri praecipue tradit primum Leila!" Santana threatened

"denique dicam non ante aunt Tina" The later girl spat back

"I'll see you later Tina thanks for the dinner." Santana said before dragging the smaller Latina out the door.

Tina sighed as her house went nearly silent. She looked at her watch 10:00pm

"Boys bed now! I'll be up in five!" She shouted up the stairs.


	7. The Truth Hurts

*thanks for the reviews every one*

"I can't believe those bitches!" Quinn shouted as she stormed across the road to her house, "Why would they do that?" Finn shrugged as he got into his old station wagon.

"I dunno Quinn just concentrate on the why later and the finding our daughter part now. I'll check the bus stops and train stations you check her favourite places, call me if you find anything." Finn looked up to see Quinn nodding, seemed like she was taking it in.

"If we don't find her in the next two hours I'm calling the cops." Quinn said before storming off to their 4WD.

'Where to go first?' she asked herself as she drove through the streets of Lima. She made a list on a piece of paper that she found in her car.

School

Park

Shops

Lily's

Alicia's

Church

All the places she hung out.

As Quinn drove through the streets she wondered exactly what the girls had said to Bridget. She was about to go to Lily's house. Lily had been Bridget's best friend since they were toddlers. She lived alone with her Dad who worked a lot so Quinn took it as her job to treat Lily like her own daughter.

"This is stupid!" She muttered to herself as she pulled into their driveway. She wouldn't go to Lily's because her dad would call Quinn. Where would she go? Suddenly it started to pour rain.

"Shit!" Quinn complained putting her head on the steering wheel. If Beth hadn't died they wouldn't be in this situation. It all started with the stupid cancer! If she ever had to hear that word again!

"Beth!" She said, her thoughts distracted, Beth was at the graveyard and if Bridget new her name she might've gone to see if it was true.

Quinn reversed out of the driveway and speed down the street to the church. Lucky the cops didn't look for speeding cars in Lima because she was going almost double the limit!

When she arrived at the cemetery which was connected to the church it was bucketing rain and hailing. There was thunder and lightning but Quinn didn't care. She jumped out of the car which was parked in the middle of the street and ran to the spot of her daughter's grave.

She visited it every day as soon as she dropped the children at school and Finn was at work. On the weekends she would pretend to go to the shops but visit Beth instead. She didn't want Finn to know about her visits because she thought they made him feel bad.

They'd promised to tell the triplets about their sister on their fifth birthday but when Finn didn't mention it Quinn decided to pretend to forget too. They seemed to have put it off every year and every year Quinn thought the same thing but she couldn't bring herself to mention Beth in front of her other children for the fear of breaking down.

"Bridget." Quinn yelled as she saw the blonde figure at her daughter's grave. The figure got up and Quinn was scared she'd try to run away, "Wait Didge!" She puffed as she reached the grave

"Mom!" Her daughter cried embracing her mom.

They stood in the rain for a few minutes getting soaked.

"Let's get you home." Quinn mumbled when she realised how heavy the rain was.

"Wait mom. Is it true?" Bridget asked

"Is what true babe?" Her mother asked releasing her from the hug

"That I was just a replacement for her and that once I was born you realised how much I looked like her and that you found it hard to look at me because of the memories?"

"No Didge."

"Do you hate me?" Quinn didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She decided on both.

"No. You're my daughter and I love you. Now please come home so we can talk about this properly." Quinn said tugging on her daughter's arm.

When they pulled into the drive way Finn and Tina came running out of Tina's house.

"Let's get you inside!" Was the only thing said as they went into the Hudson's house.

"They're both asleep." Finn chuckled as he entered the living room were Tina was.

"Did she tell you guys what the girls said?" Tina asked handing a coffee to Finn.

"No. She didn't say much, she had a shower and then she was asleep in our bed with Quinn." He shrugged "She might've told Quinn." Tina nodded as she sipped her coffee

"As soon as the rain dies down I'll go home." She said looking into her coffee cup

"I'll go across with you and get the boys. We'd better call the others to tell them we've found her, they'll be worried." Finn said picking up the phone that sat on the coffee table.

"I can't believe them!" Sam muttered as he resumed the movie

"I know if they don't find her I might have to kill them!" Santana growled but was interrupted as the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Sam said re-pausing the movie before getting up.

"It better be Finn or Quinn saying they've found her!" Santana told Jesse who just rolled his eyes.

"Hello Sam speaking." Sam said as he picked up the phone

"Hey Sam. It's Finn." Sam felt relieved at the voice that answered

"Is Bridget alright? Did you find her?" He practically shouted at the phone

"Yeah Quinn found her about an hour ago. She was smart enough to think of Beth's grave."

"They didn't get caught in the rain did they?"

"Yeah Quinn found her around the time it started to get really heavy with the lightning and all but for some strange reason they stayed in the rain talking for almost an hour. They'll be sick tomorrow!" Finn chuckled

"Well as long as she's safe. Did she tell you what the girls said because they're not spilling."

"No she fell asleep as soon as she was out of the shower. Well I better go I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye." Sam put the phone down and returned to the others.

"Well?" Jesse asked interrupting Santana's rant about how she planned to punish her daughter.

"They found her. But she and Quinn are soaked so they'll probably be sick."

"Oh thank god!" Jesse sighed

"Well I should go tell the girls. Put them out of their misery." Sam said turning around

"Wait." Santana grabbed his arm, "Maybe we should punish them a little longer." She smiled evilly

"How do you mean?" Sam's face was like a confused puppy

"Easy. Tell them they found her body." Sam's eyes almost popped out of his head

"Well what do you recon?" Jesse asked chuckling at his boyfriend's reaction.

"You can do it San." Sam said collapsing on the couch.

"It'll be my pleasure." She said, her evil smile now just a glint in her eye as she went to wake up her daughter and niece.

"Honey, Leila get your asses up now!" She screamed into the two bedrooms

"What?" Honey said putting her pillow over her bed.

"Oh you'll want to know what when Finn comes to bash your head in!" She yelled pulling the doona off her daughter before going into her nephew's room to wake her niece.

"Get up Leila!" She yelled repeating what she'd done to her daughter in the other room.

"What is it Aunty San?" She mumbled rubbing her eyes

"They found Bridget." She paused to see Leila's reaction. A smile that quickly turned to a frown.

"She didn't tell you why she ran away, did she?" Santana shook her head before putting on a grave face.

"No. She couldn't, she's in a coma on life support. She'll probably be dead in an hour but they're trying to save her." Santana began to fake cry "Poor Quinn she's already lost so many people. This is the last thing she needs and the boys losing their sister especially s close to their birthday." She peeped through her hair to see Leila looking a ghostly white and she took the risk to smile to herself "Well get some rest don't worry too much I mean it's not your fault or anything." She quickly moved forward to kiss her on the head before walking out. She saw Honey at the door, her face was rather green.

"I s'pose you uh heard." She noted. Honey managed a tiny nod "Well night bubba." She kissed her head before slowly shuffling out to the lounge room to laugh with her friends.

"Well do tell?" Sam said when she sat back down to find they'd already resumed the movie.

"They fell for it. Leila looked a ghostly white and Honey a pale green. They think she's in a coma on life support with an hour or so to live." Jesse chuckled

"I wanna see!" Sam beamed "I'll be back." He practically jumped off the couch as Jesse smiled at him.

"Hey Leila sweety." He said sitting on Kurt's bed "Santana said she told you. I just came to see how you feel." He said rubbing her back

"I'm a bit shaken up." She mumbled

"Oh okay." He nodded

"Do you think I could go back to my room with Honey?" She looked up and Sam could see she'd been crying

"Uh sure sweety." He said kissing her cheek before leaving. "Come get me if you need anything." He offered a false half smile before going back to join Jesse and Santana.

"They are completely fooled!" He laughed as he walked into the lounge room but soon stopped.

"What the F***?" He yelled at the sight he saw.

Santana and Jesse were making out almost on third base when Sam had interrupted.

"I-I thought you were gay?" He stammered as his eyes began to water

"Bi actually."

"After nearly ten fricken years and Santana I thought you were my friend." Santana sat up putting her top back on before shrugging.

"I do this to most of my friends actually." She said casually

"How long has this been going on for?" He looked Jesse in the eyes.

"I'll be honest. About twenty months." Santana blushed

"Get out of my house!" Sam's face flushed a bright red as he grabbed them both by the arm and flung them up off the couch.

"Sorry Sam can't we just talk about it?" Santana dared to ask

"No! No we cannot just 'talk' about it. You slept with my boyfriend. Get Honey and get out and you can go too Jesse." Tears streamed down his face as Santana and Jesse got up, "NOW!" He screamed before collapsing in a heap on the floor.

Gee the truth sucked!

*Are we all ready for the next chapter? I'll update soon but holidays end today*


	8. Old Enough

"You're serious?" Mr Shue's eyes widened

"Yep it's what Sam told me when I dropped Kurt home. It's got to be true I mean Santana and Jesse weren't there." Tina shrugged.

"Poor Sam."

"Yeah it must be so hard for him. I mean Santana's his best friend!"

"Not anymore he's not. Anyway I got to go get ready for the new week and all."

"Thanks for having Charlie Tina see you later." Mr Shue grabbed the two coffee cups and put them in the sink before following Tina and AJ to the door.

"Mom what were you guys talking about?" AJ asked when they got in the car

"Oh nothing just a little grown up business." Tina clenched the steering wheel harder

"Mom I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm practically a grown up!" He rolled his eyes

"Artie twelve isn't even close to grown up." Tina turned to her son

"Well it's older than eleven and ten and nine and eight and."

"I get the point." She pulled into the driveway "If I tell you do you promise not to tell anyone else." AJ nodded, his eyes losing their gleam for a second.

"Ok. Aunty Santana and Jesse have been going behind Uncle Sam's back and he's pretty upset. He kicked them out." Artie didn't reply for a minute and Tina thought he didn't understand.

He bit his lip "Where are they staying?"

"I don't know I haven't spoken to them. I'm going to go check on the Hudson's see how Bridget is. Mike's home he'll answer the door." Tina told her son as they got out of the car.

Artie waited till his mom was in the house opposite before running down the street to Kurt's house and knocking on the door.

"Hey Isaac." Tina smiled at the little boy, who opened the door,

"Aunty Tina!" He shouted hugging her.

"I've come to see your mom and Bridget. Are they okay?" Isaac shrugged

"Dad won't let us up to see them apparently they have a bad cold! Me and Angus are playing Xbox."

'Angus and I.' Tina mentally corrected "Okay well I'll pop up and see them." She said ruffling the boys brown hair, he and his brother were junior Finns as their sister was a junior Quinn.

"Okay whatever. Can Artie come over and play with us?" Tina turned at the stares

"Maybe another time Sweety." She didn't want to be the one responsible for having all the children find out about Santana and Jesse's affair.

"Fine." He said before running off. Tina rolled her eyes.

For some reason Isaac reminded her of Puck. He also hated being called Isaac. When he was little they called him lobster because his middle name was Sebastian like the crab off The Little Mermaid but now he was looking for a new nick name.

She shook her head and began to climb the stairs again.

"Tina!" Finn beamed as he came out of his bedroom

"Hey Finn. You look exhausted are you okay?" Her face showed concern for her tall friend. His eyes had dark circles under them and his hair was messy.

"Yeah. Didn't get much sleep last night that's all." He yawned

"Oh if you want I'll look after them and you can take a rest. How are they anyway?" She offered

"Oh you know really bad colds. I just went to check on Quinn, she's asleep. I'm not sure about Bridget I was about to check on her, but if you would that would be brilliant!" His voice was a lot quieter and Tina wasn't sure if it was because of how tired he was or because he didn't want to wake Quinn.

"No problem." Tina lowered her voice to as Finn went to take a rest in Angus's room.

Tina went in to check on Bridget. The young girl was lying in bed awake. She had two doonas and a blanket on her and was still shivering.

"Hello Aunty Tina." Her voice was hoarse.

"Shhh." Tina hushed sitting on the bed and stroking the girl's golden hair.

"Aunty T." She whispered just as Tina thought she'd fallen asleep.

"Yes Didge?" she asked continuing to play with her hair.

"Why didn't they tell me about her?" She looked up at her aunt.

"Well." Tina wondered whether it was her job to tell Bridget. "Losing Beth was like the end of the world to your mom. I think she didn't tell you because it hurt to mention her and she didn't want you guys to feel as if you were her replacements, because you aren't." Was all Tina could come up with.

"Leila and Honey said I was." The little girl sighed

"Well they wouldn't know because they weren't even there." Bridget nodded slightly

"I didn't believe them at first but then they showed me a picture and I couldn't not believe them." Tina nodded.

"Just remember your parents will always love you now get some rest so you'll get better." She said pulling the doona up further and kissing Bridget's forehead.

"Thanks Aunt Tina. I love you." She said closing her eyes.

"For What? I love you too Didge. We all do, even Honey and Leila." Bridget just nodded ad Tina went to check on Quinn.

*Sorry guys I got really stuck on this chapter. I'm going to end it soon cause I have so many other story ideas that I need to start and I just can't work on two at the same time or one will get neglected. Please though review tell me how you want it to end although I have an idea in mind.*


	9. three birthdays and an engagment

***Please review **

**Don't think I've done a disclaimer in a while so all rights to Ryan Murphy and Fox.**

**There is some sex in this chapter cbf changing rating though***

"Happy Birthday Dear BrIsAngesc." There was a muddle of names as the children sung happy birthday to their friends and everyone burst out in giggles not finishing the last line.

"Hip-Hip!" Mike shouted

"Hooray!" The other adults and the children added

"Hip-Hip!" He repeated

"Hooray!" they cheered again

"Blow out your candles and make a wish." Tina said as she went to get a knife from her bag.

They had a big party for the triplets down at the park. Everyone had showed up including Francesca, Quinn's sister, her husband David and their children Katya and Bradley. Katya was only two months younger than what Beth would've been.

Her mom had called asking if she could come to see her grandchildren when she heard Fran was going but Quinn turned her down.

"If you kiss the bottom you have to kiss the nearest boy!" Lily giggled at Bridget

"You two have to kiss the nearest girls!"Alicia added talking to the boys.

"Touch the bottom, touch the bottom!" All their friends chanted.

"ISAAC TOUCHED THE BOTTOM!" Alex, the boy's friend from soccer shouted

Isaac and Alicia turned bright red. All the other girls had seen and taken a step back but Alicia who liked her best friends brother had pretended not to see.

Isaac quickly leaned over and kissed her cheek and all the children screeched with laughter.

"Your turn Angus." AJ said passing the knife over. The children began to chant again but Angus wasn't like his brother. He only went half way down before bringing the knife out.

"BOOOOOO!" The children yelled.

"Bridget's turn!" Lily giggled grabbing the knife from Angus and handing it to her best friend. All the children shouted again but Bridget was like Angus.

"No kissing any boys today." She smirked

"Or for a long time after that!" Finn said glaring at her

"Whatever Dad." She rolled her eyes "HEYY!" Lily had grabbed Bridget's hand and slammed the knife down so it touched the bottom.

"Now you have to kiss the closest boy." She giggled.

"That would be you!" Katya laughed pushing her brother forward.

"B-but." Bradley stuttered pushing his glasses up.

"No buts you got to book boy." Katia chuckled, Bradley was about to object when Bridget pecked his cheek

"There." She said "Can we eat the cake now?" She said turning to her mother who nodded taking the knife to cut the three different cakes.

"The cleanup is always the worst." Mike chuckled.

"It might be easier if you helped." Sam smirked as he put more plastic plates into his trash bag.

"I'm supervising." He grinned

"You always say that. It's about time you got a knew excuse Chang." Santana said rolling her eyes as she tied up her garbage bag and put it next to the others.

"Doesn't matter you're done now." Mike shrugged.

"I'll get the kids over here." Tina smiled as she called the children off the playground.

"Can't we play a little longer?" Isaac asked looking at his dad who winked at him, the boy stopped complaining.

Suddenly Finn got down on one knee.

"Quinn Fabray. Ever since I first met you, actually talked since we met when we were babies." He let out a little chuckle before continuing "I knew you were the one. We had our ups and downs but we got through them together. You are the love of my life and the mother of four of the most gorgeous children. What I'm trying to say is will you marry me?" He beamed.

Quinn stood there in shock for a few minutes.

If Puck had been there he'd probably have said something let "Say yes already I'm getting old Fabray." Or "We haven't got all day just give him a bloody answer." Mike thought about taking his place but thought it wasn't his job.

"Mom say yes already!" Isaac began and then all the children were begging.

"Okay, okay. If I have to." She smiled rolling her eyes and everyone chuckled.

"I love you." He smiled as he slid the ring on her finger and picked her up.

They brought their lips together passionately.

"Wow keep it G rated guys!" Mike chuckled holding his hands out.

"By the way you're staying with Aunt Tori." Quinn said as Finn carried her to the car. She saw Bridget and Katya hug, they barely got to see each other

"Just have fun." Tina smiled

"Not too much noise." Mike added and Tina hit him

"What's he mean?" Angus asked Bradley and AJ who both blushed

"He means your parents are gonna have se-"

"CHARLIE!" Mr Shue yelled slamming a hand over his son's mouth when he realised what was happening, "Your parents are going to have seconds of the cake and Mike doesn't want them to chew loudly." He made up glaring at the teenager who smirked

"You're crazy Uncle Will." Isaac laughed

"Come on kids it's a bit of a drive back to our house so we'd better get going." Tori said picking up Bridget's bag and handing it to her as they headed to their car, "Nice meeting you guys." She told the others.

Finn kicked open the door as he carried Quinn upstairs and threw her gently on the bed.

There was a lot of words like "I love you." As clothes were thrown around the room.

Before they knew it he was rubbing her with his fingers.

"You ready?" He asked removing his lips from her body for a second

"Yes." She whispered as he went inside her.

Moans and groans echoed around the upstairs of the Fabray-Hudson household as he went in and out of her.

"More!" She cried in joy as she reached the orgasm, her hips moving in every direction.

"I'll give you way more!" He teased going faster and further.

"mmm yes baby!" she said as the smile crept further up her cheeks.

It had been a while since the last time and they'd both forgotten how good it could be.

"We should do it more often!" He told her and she nodded.

"I wish I didn't have to go." He sighed as he kissed his wife on the forehead.

"Don't worry I'll be here tonight!" she smiled as she thought of the night before.

"Love you." He said as he walked out the door. Quinn went into the kitchen, she was feeling quiet hungry. To her surprise the pantry and fridge were practically empty.

"I'll just get some eggs for now and the rest can wait till later." She said to herself as she grabbed the keys and headed to the door.

Quinn stood out the front of the shops. It was closed. It was a Monday morning how could it be closed?

"Can I help you?" A voice said making her jump. She didn't realise any one was around.

"I'm fine." She said looking at the man next to her.

"Are you sure?" He asked smiling

"I'm fine thanks." She repeated but as she went to walk away he grabbed her hand.

"No you're not you need me!" He said pulling her in so he held her around the chest.

"Let Go Of Me!" She screamed trying to realise his hold.

"Oh no. I need you." His tone was evil as he put the handkerchief around Quinn's mouth.

Just like the night before Quinn was thrown on the bed.

This time it wasn't gentle and it wasn't with Finn. Her head was smacked against the board on the bed.

"Take off your clothes!" He ordered but she refused.

"I'll just do it then." He sighed as he ripped off her dress and underwear without care.

"We are going to do this properly." He told her as he liked his fingers and tried to rub her vagina. She kept her legs closed.

"Fine we'll do it my way." He said grabbing a leg in each hand a shoving them apart.

Quinn screamed.

"No one can hear you." He taunted as he penetrated her.

Quinn didn't remember much after that just a lot of pain and numbness as he tried to get inside her. When he eventually did there was a lot of blood. Quinn cried.

*Sorry for that chapter but I had to have something happen. Don't ask me how I have the knowledge of that stuff though cause I honestly don't know. Please review guys


	10. Her old enemy is now a frienemy

"Hey Quinn. It's me again where are you. I'm getting worried! Please pick up." Tori hung up the phone before looking at her daughter.

"She's still not picking up?" Tori shook her head, "Why don't we call one of the people from yesterday like that Asian girl. Aren't they neighbours? She could check if she was home." Katya suggested

"I guess. Do you think the kids would know her number?" Tori asked looking out to the lounge room where her niece and nephews were watching old reruns of The Simpsons with her son.

"I guess we should ask." Katya shrugged and followed her mother out to the lounge room.

"Guys do you know what your Aunt Tina's phone number is?" Victoria tried to sound casual but she stuttered a little at the end.

"I do!" the three of them said.

"Hello?" Said a boy's voice.

"Hello. I'm Victoria. Your Aunt Quinn's sister. Could I please speak to your mom?" Victoria remembered Tina's half Asian son from the day before and assumed it was him.

"Uh she's at work but I can put Uncle Mike on the phone." He said

"Ok thanks." She said.

"Hello?" The new voice was deep.

"Hey um Mike is it? It's Tori, Quinn's sister." There was a slight pause

"Okay what can I do for you?" He seemed confused

"One second." She said heading to the other end of the house before continuing "I'm calling to see if Quinn's home. I've called like ten times to see if she was but she never picked up on mobile or home and I'm sort of worried." Mike went to make a joke about how they were probably still 'busy' but realised how uptight the Fabrays were and stopped himself just on time.

"I'll just check." He walked outside and saw their empty driveway, "No sorry I don't think they are. Are you sure you got the right number she always answers her phone." He could only think of two other times Quinn wouldn't pick up which was when Beth first got sick and after her death.

"I'm sure. I have to go to the doctors in an hour do you mind if I drop the kids at yours."

"No probs Vic." Mike's voice was calm although anyone looking at him could see he was worried.

"Thanks bye." She hung up and went back out to the living room. "Kids grab your bags I'm taking you to your Aunt Tina's." She forced a smile onto her face as the children ran off to get their things.

Quinn drove. She didn't know where she was driving to just away. AT first she wondered about the church or Beth's grave but if the others worried about her they'd know she'd be there.

When Quinn finally stopped she was on the outskirts of Lima, more than an hour away from her house. She got out at the lake and sat on the grass. She began to sob as the thoughts of the day ran through her mind.

She could hear little children whisper to their parents as they walked past but she ignored them.

It took a while for the words to sink into Quinn but eventually they did. She'd been raped. She'd had sex with a complete stranger. Someone who wasn't Puck or Finn. Quinn remembered last time it happened with Puck, it was as if she had re-lived that exact moment again. She knew she should've gone to the police but she couldn't, she decided just to never mention it again. It was the easiest thing after all.

"Quinn Fabray?" Said a cold voice that could only belong to one person.

"Coach Sylvester?" She asked glancing up through watery eyes to see Sue with an older lady.

"That would be me. Get your sad self up already Q! It's hurting my neck to look down for so long." Quinn wiped her eyes and stood up. She didn't know why she was following her ex-coaches orders, but at the moment she couldn't think for herself.

"Who is this?" The older lady asked Sue.

"Ah Jean this is that cheerleading captain I used to talk about. Quinn." Quinn was confused. Why would Sue be hanging out with someone who had Down syndrome? Maybe this was the partner the others were talking about. She and Santana used to joke about their coach being a lesbian.

"Hello Quinn. I'm Jean, Sue's sister." The lady said smiling, Quinn tried to smile back but it was hard

"Hey Jean. Nice to meet you." Her voice was shaky.

"Jean I think I should take you back. It looks like it's going to rain and I don't want you to get a cold." Sue said taking her sister's hand as she glanced up at the dark grey sky "Wait here." She murmured to Quinn who just nodded as she watched Sue walk off.

"So Q what's wrong?" Sue asked as the waitress handed them their drinks.

"Nothing. Everything's fine." She muttered and Coach Sylvester rolled her eyes

"Quinn I know about what happened with Puckerman, why you left. I also know you lost your daughter and now have three more kids. Are you a bloody breeding animal? Can't keep yourself off them can you." She shook her head and Quinn began to cry "Still got the baby hormones I see." Coach snarled but then her voice went softer than Quinn had ever heard "Seriously Q what's happened. Just tell me or I'll tell your little friends and they can worry about you." Quinn sighed and lifted her head

"More like they can't stay away from me." Quinn muttered "Miss Sylvester I was rapped this morning." The words were cold on her lips. It was only the second time she'd told anyone about the rapes. The coach was silent for a few minutes.

"Quinn I uh. Please call me Sue." Was all she could manage as she hugged the girl.

"I'm sorry for everything." She said after a while.

"Why does everyone tell me they're sorry? It's never their fault." Quinn was suddenly a mess.

"But Quinn it is my fault this time. I told myself I'd never admit it to anyone but in your state I need to make you feel better. If I hadn't called you fat that day so many years back then you wouldn't have felt the need to be treated like a woman, slut? Or whatever." Quinn just shrugged she had to admit it was true. That unnecessary comment in front of the whole cheerleading squad and half the footballers (Puck was one of them. Finn was in the change rooms already.)

"Without that comment I wouldn't have gotten Beth." It was now the Coach's turn to shrug

"Whatever you say Q. But really you should tell someone." Quinn shrugged

"It's hard you wouldn't understand."

"Oh but I do. I do understand all too well." She said standing up. "Here's my number call me if you must. It was nice seeing you Q." She threw a card with her number on it at the blonde before walking out.

Quinn stood up once the bright red tracksuit had disappeared from the street outside which was slowly getting darker.

"I'll go for a walk to clear my head then I'll drive home." Quinn thought as she stood up and left.

Did you expect to see Sue and Jean? Well did you? Review please! thanks guys


	11. Not Again

"Quinn we're the hell have you been? You didn't answer your phone or anything, we've been worried sick. I came home from work early when Mike called me. We were about to start a search." Finn went to embrace Quinn but she stepped away.

"I'm fine. I just well um." She couldn't think of anything "Well you won't believe it actually. I bumped into Sue Sylvester and her sister."

"As in cheerio's coach?" Santana asked her jaw dropping.

"Yeah that one." Quinn gave a faint smile.

"Where?" Mike asked

"At this park on the other side of town." Quinn was happy with herself, she'd made a good enough lie, or more so just skipped some details of the truth.

"Why where you on the other side of town?" Finn's forehead creased.

"No reason really just felt like exploring." She explained slowly.

"Oh ok, so why didn't you answer your phone then?" Mike asked "I wasted heaps of credit calling you."

"You don't waste credit calling people if they don't pick up doosh." Santana said rolling her eyes.

"I left voice messages so yes it did."

"Well you're an idiot anyway then. Who even checks their voicemail?"

"I do but anyway where was your phone?"

"It ran out of battery." Hopefully they believed her.

"It was on charge when I left this morning." Finn's eyebrows creased again.

"Yeah well I plugged it in but I forgot to put the power point on. Anyway with all the questions I feel like I've done something wrong. All I did was go out and happen to see Miss S with her sister and she took her sister back to the home then came and had a chat with me."

"Sorry Quinn we were just worried, you know?" Quinn nodded. Of course they were worried about her. They were scared she'd go crazy again probably because just yesterday it was Beth's birthday. Quinn couldn't believe it had been sixteen years.

"Well guys I'm tired. I think I'll go to bed now." Quinn said as she began to cross the road.

"It's only seven." Santana looked at Quinn suspiciously.

"Yeah well I have a migraine." Quinn said putting her hand to her head

'Whatever." The Latina shrugged before turning to look inside Tina and Mike's "Leila come on." She shouted. Santana was now living with the Hudsons whilst Jesse had disappeared to God knows where.

X

"I made dinner tonight and put the kids to bed Q." Santana said when Quinn came downstairs after her 'rest'.

"Thanks San, where's Finn?" Quinn asked picking up a tea towel to help dry the dishes

"He had to fill in for this other bloke on a business trip, last minute. He'll be back by next week." Santana put away the last plate and went into the living room plopping down on the couch, Quinn followed.

"What happened Quinn?"

"What do you mean?" Quinn's voice quivered and she knew she hadn't fooled Santana.

"Boo we've been best friends for forever, I think I'd know if you were lying to me." She raised her eyebrows

"Ok something happened but I'm not telling you what." Quinn mentally slapped herself, what if Santana guessed?

"Doesn't mean I can't guess." The Latina smiled but then saw her best friends face and frowned, "Quinn when you were asleep Finn and I talked. He knows something's up and he's worried. Please tell me, we will help you no matter what."

"But I'm not worthy of help. I'm a slut." Quinn said sighing and Santana pulled her into a hug, she didn't know what else to say just yet.

X

"You sure it's just a bug? We should take you to the doctors!" Tina said feeling Quinn's forehead again which was a normal temperature.

"It's only a bit of vomit. You can go. Santana will call if anything is wrong." Quinn glared at Tina "You'll be late for work. Dam kids need to learn to shut their mouths." Quinn mumbled.

"Fine but I'll be back this arvo." She warned as she got up.

As soon as Quinn heard Tina downstairs she jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom and grabbed the four pack from under the sink.

If she saw those two pink lines again she might squeal. Four kids were enough even if one was dead. Five kids and possibly three different fathers was even worse.

When her phone timer buzzed she checked the sticks nervously.

"Fuck." Three pink sticks.

*Soz it's short and took so long to update to much dancing and homework and mums threatening to ban me from the laptop .*


	12. Telling

"Mommy. Are you okay?" Bridget asked tiptoeing over to her parent's bed.

"Yeah bubs I'm fine. I'm just sick. How was school?"

"Good. Guess what! I got nominated for Class Captain!" Bridget's voice was bubbly and it reminded Quinn of herself at that age, she hoped she wasn't as mean.

"Again? If you get it, it'll be your third time! What about the boys?"

"I know Mommy. Angus got nominated too, but Isaac had to go to special reader's class so he missed out. Aunty Tina wants to see you." She kissed her Mom on the head before running out.

"Quinn." Tina said peering in then before going over to the bed, "How are you feeling?" She asked putting her hand to the blonde's forehead.

"I'm fine. Just err tired." Quinn cursed herself for stuttering.

"Quinn you can't lie. I'm going to get your thermometer from the bathroom draw ok." Tina said getting up.

"No!" Quinn almost screamed and grabbed Tina's arm.

"You're definitely hiding something! Let Me Go!" She pulled Quinn off her arm and ran into the bathroom.

Quinn held her breath as she waited

"OH MY GOD QUINN! YOU'RE PREGNANT?" Tina ran out

"Shush no one else knows." Quinn said glaring at Tina

"Well why not?" Tina said sitting on the bed

"Because. I uh it might not umm never mind." Quinn bit her lip.

"It is Finn's right?" Tina asked and Quinn's face flushed red.

"Yes. I think." She said quickly.

"Quinn. Not again! Who else could it be?"

"I uhh I don't know."

"Oh No Quinn!" Tina's eyes almost popped out of her head.

"It's not what you think I swear."

"Well what else could it be? You weren't? Were you?" Tina put her hand to her mouth as Quinn nodded. "When?" Tina gasped "That's why we couldn't contact you?" She pulled Quinn into a hug.

"You have got to report this and tell Finn!"

"No. I can't!" the blonde said sitting up.

"Do you know who?" Tina asked

"I th-think it was Karofsky, remember him?" Quinn stuttered

"Yeah that little! If you don't tell Finn right now I'll tell him, then we're going to the police!" Tina said pulling Quinn up and leading her downstairs.

"Why are you crying mommy?" Angus asked when he saw his mom.

"Angus get Isaac and Didge and take them to my place we have some adult talk." Tina said practically pushing him towards the living room, "NOW!" She screamed and he ran off.

"Tina please." Quinn begun to plea but the Asian ignored her.

"Hey Tina how's, Oh Quinn." Finn said giving her a hug "Have you been crying?" He asks seeing her puffy eyes.

"No." She's says

"Yes." Tina snaps.

"What is it?" Finn turns his head like a confused puppy

"Quinn has something to tell you but you must promise not to interrupt till she is finished." Tina says sitting him down on the couch.

"Well I'm um pregnant." Quinn says after a few awkward minutes. Finn jumped up.

"That's amazing!" He yelled hugging her. "It is one?" He asks

"Yes I think but." She pauses and he stares at her, "It might not be yours." She gives a little smile trying to lighten the moment

"What little Fu_"

"Finn let her finishes!" Tina says pulling the angry man down again.

"I was um r-raped." Quinn blushes

"What! When? Quinn we got to go to the police!" Finn yells grabbing his coat as he jumps up again.

"The day after you proposed." She said but he was already outside.

"Tina can you look after the kids?" Finn asks

"No I need to come. Mike's at home he will." Tina says jumping in the back of the car.

X

"Quinn come on!" Tina said s Finn tried to get her out of the car.

"I should've gotten dressed." Quinn says staring at the rain outside the car.

"Stop changing the topic. This is for the better Quinn!" Tina snapped before slapping her hand to her mouth, "Sorry." She mumbled "But we need to do this." Quinn nodded and got out of the car.

Tina was angry that Quinn walked in slowly, it was pouring rain and she couldn't be sick she had a family to run, actually two families now.

"Hey Officer." Tina says walking up to the desk.

"Hey, Tina right?" The chubby man said

"Yeah, how did you-Oh My God No!" Tina's hand flew to her mouth and Finn raised an eyebrow

"Yes it is Officer Jacob Ben Israel." He beamed proudly.

"Did everyone like die so you got this job." Tina smirked. Jacob was the only person she'd ever hated after he wrote that article about her being mentally insane and killing principle Figgins when really he was on a month cruise.

"No. No one else wanted the report night shifts." Tina rolled her eyes.

"Is there anyone else on shift we could speak to?" She said placing her hands on her hips

"Hey I remember you! You were the one that always posted lies about us in the school newsletter!" Finn said looking up. They decided to ignore him

"Why?" Jacob sneered

"Because I don't want you to know about our lives." Jacob rolled his eyes before calling out to Hannah.

"What now Jewfro?" Hannah Sighed walking into the front room.

"So the name stuck." Finn said obliviously

"They want to speak to you."

"No we just don't want to speak to you." Tina corrected and Hannah smirked.

"Go Jacob your shift starts soon anyway take a nap beforehand." The female officer shooed him away, "You know Jacob?" She sighed shaking her head, "I'll never understand him."

"Yeah he went to our school, made up some pretty crap rumours the gossip mongrel, how did he get a job here?" Tina grumbled

"His uncle is chief and we needed someone to take the office between 2 and 5am nothing usually happens around then so we thought we'd be safe."

"Why is he here it's only like 7."

"He has nothing better to do so he spends all day here looking up celebrity gossip on the internet. Sad soul that one." Hannah said shaking her head, her red hair falling around her shoulders, "Anyway what did you guys need to report?" Her face suddenly became stern.

"Um I better let Quinn tell you." Tina said sitting in one of the seats opposite Hannah.

"Well uh um." Quinn stuttered her face leaving its ghostly white colour to flush red.

"She was raped." Tina said interrupting Quinn's stutters.

"Quinn this is a very serious matter. Do you know who by?"

"I think it was Karofsky, Dave Karofsky. We went to high school with him. He was a bully." Quinn looked at Hannah who was now typing furiously on the computer.

"When was it?" Hannah said without glancing up.

"Um Monday." Quinn said

"Actually two Mondays ago." Tina added

"Okay could you give me a recount of the day." Hannah asked and Quinn sighed.

"Well I went to get some eggs for breakfast and the shop was closed. I was about to get in my car when he started to talk to me. I hadn't even realised he was there before. He told me he needed me and then he put a handkerchief in my mouth and covered my eyes. When he was done he dumped me at my car and I went for a drive to get some air. After I went for a drive to clear my head."

"Okay well we will get back to you with any news. I'm sorry to hear about this by the way you seem like such a nice girl." Hannah said standing up to shake their hands.

X

As Finn got into bed he broke the long silence they had endured on the way home "Well that's one milestone."

**A/N Okay so I'm really mean and I haven't updated in ages but I've been so busy with dancing and I got banned from the computer for a week! Also this story will end soon. I'm loosing heart and getting to many other ideas.**


	13. A happy ending after all

*So sorry I haven't updated in forever but I'm so sick of this stories no reviews and other stories are grabbing my attention.*

Quinn didn't know how to feel as she looked in the mirror.

A month ago she had lost the baby in her womb but she was unsure whether it was good or bad. It had been too early to tell who the father was.

"Finished." Tina said and Quinn looked properly in the mirror.

"You did an excellent job." She said smiling, Tina smiled back as Santana came over.

"Time for you to get into your dress Boo." The Latina said.

"What about you guys?" Quinn asked looking at her reflection once more before getting up.

"We'll be fine. It's your day." Santana said as she held up the slim white dress for her friend to get into.

"I can't believe it's my wedding day!" Quinn beamed, things were finally looking up.

Suddenly her phone rang.

"I'll get it." Tina said grabbing the IPhone

"Hello. Quinn's phone, Tina speaking." The Asian said into the phone.

"Yes. Really. Okay thanks Hannah. Bye." Tina put down the phone.

"Who's Hannah?" Quinn and Santana both asked.

"You don't have to worry about Karofsky anymore." Tina said.

"Did they catch him?"

"Uhh I guess you could say that. He was drunk driving and crashed his car through Lima bridge and drowned."

"I'm not sure if I should be happy that I don't have to worry or sad that someone died." Santana pulled her into a hug.

"Happy darling. Everything is perfect now! You have four gorgeous children and a gorgeous fiancée and it's your wedding day." Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Mommy want to see my dress?" Came Bridget's voice.

"Of course darling come in."

"We're here too." Leila and Honey called together before the door opened.

"Am I pretty Mom?" Bridget asked "Because you are the beautifulist person I've ever seen."

"Yes you look amazing!" Quinn said looking at her daughter who was in a white knew long dress and ballet flats with a white headband that had a lovely white flower on it in her straight blonde hair.

"You look amazing Honey! You too Leila." Santana said hugging her daughter who was wearing a red strapless dress and little black high heels.

"Come on girls people are arriving. I'll take you to your seats." Tina said grabbing Leila who was dressed in a blue dress and white cardigan with her hair in a bun.

"What about me?" Bridget asked.

"You stay here with us and come down just ahead of your mom with your brothers. Where are the ratbags?" Santana said creasing her forehead.

"Right here." Sam beamed appearing at the door with the two boys.

"What happened to Isaac's eye and Angus's lip?" Quinn asked gushing over to her two sons.

"Their play fight got a bit rough." Sam sighed.

"Well you boys will have to wear some make up to cover it up!" Santana said smiling wickedly

"What? That's not fair." The boys complained as Santana plopped them down on the bed and begun applying makeup.

"Sorry I have to go. Good Luck Quinn." Sam said kissing his high school crushes cheek.

"Thanks Sam." Quinn said as he went to join Finn and Mike.

Five minutes later the music started and Santana and Tina begun to descend the stairs followed by Isaac, Bridget and Angus and then finally Quinn, arm linked with Mr Shue who was replacing her father.

When Quinn came down the stairs Finn saw nothing else.

"I love you." She whispered when she arrived next to him.

"You look amazing!" He replied before turning to the priest

The ceremony went so quick before Finn new it he was making his vowels.

"Quinn Fabray. When I first met you well to be honest you were a bitch." The audience chuckled "But I soon knew you were just a sweet little girl who looked like an angel! You care for everyone and thing possible letting our friends stay when they had nowhere else. For a couple of years you devoted your life to your daughter Beth and now you do the same to our three lovely children Isaac, Angus and Bridget. You've been through so much and will probably go through so much more but from now on we'll face it together. I've always loved you and always will! I love you Quinn Fabray." The crowd went wild as Quinn got ready to say her speech.

"Finn Hudson. Well this speech was easy to write, to easy perhaps I mean we've been through so much together that I had to take some out! When I first met you I remember hiding behind my dad nervously but then on the first day of school when Puck pulled my pony tail and kicked down my sand castle you hit him for me landing you in the naughty corner for the rest of lunch and since you've done anything for me. I've been so selfish and I've been through rough moments and you've always been there but I don't think I ever said sorry or thank you but the way I'm going to say it now is much better. I love you."

Before they knew it they were at the reception starting the first dance.

"You look so beautiful Quinn!" Finn whispered.

"and I have a handsome husband to match." The blonde said kissing her new husband.

The rest of the night was perfect even Santana's drunken speech wasn't too bad. Well at least Mike dragged her away before she got to embarrassing.

Soon enough the night was over and it was just the gleeks.

The boys and Santana had gone off to get another beer and it was just Tina and Quinn.

"Do you think I'm moving on to fast? I don't mean the rape or the loss of the baby but the loss of our friends and Beth as well." Quinn asked Tina the question that had been on her mind the whole night.

"No not at all. We both lost our friends and family that day but life goes on and I'm sure they understand that."

"But you haven't moved on." Quinn said creasing her forehead.

"You mean I have to get married to move on? Then I probably won't move on." Tina giggled as Quinn blushed "Artie was my soul mate so I doubt I'll find someone better but I have moved on. Did I tell you last week I changed our bedroom around so it's no longer as wheel chair accessible. "Quinn shook her head. "It's little things like that which we do from the moment we lose someone and those things all build up until one final thing makes us feel like we're forgetting them but really we're not."

Quinn nodded as the rest of their friends returned.

This wasn't just her life anymore, it was Beth's too and she had to live it for both of them.

*Crap ending I know. I'm regretting ever making a sequel but ohwell hopefully my other stories will be better.*


End file.
